Take Me Away
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Linda dies in a plane crash? Please Review :)
1. Default Chapter

Take Me Away  
By: Nicole  
I can't believe this is happening, wait this can't be happening. I am going to wake  
up and this will be one big nightmare. But then I realize this is not a nightmare  
this is really happening. How could this happen? Why is it happening to me? That  
phone call a few minutes ago turned my whole world upside down. Who would  
have thought a phone call could change your life so much. The phone call was  
from the police. They said that Linda had been a plane crash, that she was dead.   
For some reason right before I picked up the phone I knew something was wrong.   
They said that the plane crashed down some where in the water. That there was no  
way that she could have survived. I blame myself for this. Linda was headed for a  
business trip for the company. I did beg her not to go. I told her that it was a long  
flight and I didn't want her to go alone. I was going to go on the trip but I  
couldn't. She assured me that she would be fine and not to worry. She told me  
that it was for the company. That's her always thinking about the good of the  
company. The trip would only be a day but still. Oh how I wish I would have  
went. How could the plane crash? How could God take her from me? Why?, to  
make me miserable. I just don't know. I'm sure the police have called Shane and  
Stephanie already. That a relief in a way because I don't think I would have the  
strength to tell them. Knowing by kids they will be on there way here as soon as  
they get the call. Oh I don't know if I can face them. How am I going to talk to  
them? Without breaking down. All I know is I have to stay strong for them. With  
that I sleep back into the dream state. I keep pinching myself, hoping I will wake  
up. That I will see my wife and she will be alive and well. That she is just fine  
and at the business meeting. I continue to pinch myself. I'm getting mad though  
because I am not waking up. All I keep repeating is "how is this happening?" I  
snap out of my thoughts, with the sound of the doorbell. I don't even want to go  
to the door. I don't want to see anyone right now. What's the point of getting the  
door? Nothing is going to change my wife will still be dead. I should go though  
because it's probably Shane and Stephanie. Again I hear the doorbell ring. I  
finally deiced to get up and headed toward the door. I am not suprised to see who  
is there. My guess was right. Standing in front of me is Shane and Stephanie.   
They both have the sadness expression of their faces. Stephanie is in tears and  
Shane is trying to comfort her. I signal for them to come in. They listen and  
follow me to the couch. We all look at each other and the only sound is  
Stephanie's loud sobs. Finally Shane looks at me and says "dad Steph and I got a  
phone call saying that mom was in a plane crash". "That mom is dead". As soon  
as Shane said dead Stephanie's sobs got even louder. "Dad please tell me this is  
not true". I looked up at Shane and said "I'm sorry son, but it's true". I got the  
same phone call. The policeman said that she had been in a plane crash. That  
there was no way she could have survived. They said that the plane had crashed in  
the water. Shane looked up at his dad and his eye's started to water. Vince could  
see this so he hugged his son. Shane was now crying and saying "no dad this can't  
be true". "Mom is not dead". "Oh God this can't be true". Vince hugged his son  
and try to hard not to cry. Vince just wanted to take his son's pain away. In the  
corner of his eye he saw that Steph was also still crying. He wanted to take her  
pain away too. "Shane it's OK, Shane it's going to be OK". Vince just kept  
hugging his son and telling him everything would be OK. For what seemed like  
forever, they finally both parted. Shane and Vince both looked at Stephanie and  
noticed she was still crying. Vince went over to her first. Stephanie felt a gentle  
hand touch her arm. Steph knew that this could only be one person. She looked up  
to see her dad. When she saw him she was not suprised. Vince looked at Steph  
and said "come here Steph". Stephanie got right up and went to her dad's open  
arms. Vince tried his best to comfort Stephanie. He rocked her back and forth.   
Just telling her that everything would be fine. Stephanie didn't really answer  
Vince she just kept crying. Her cries seemed to clam when she felt a hand on her  
back. Stephanie turned around to see who it was and it was Shane. Steph looked  
at Shane and he was still crying. She went to Shane and started to cry on his  
shoulder. Shane and Stephanie just both stood there crying. When Vince heard  
both of his children crying he had to leave. he couldn't take this anymore. he  
deiced to leave the room for a few minutes. He looked into his bedroom and went  
to the bed. All Vince wanted to do was cry. As he sat on the bed he could feel a  
tear come down his face. He wiped the tear and got up from the bed. Vince  
walked over to the window and looked out. He looked out to see his backyard.   
When Vince looked out he had to back away from the window. He went back  
towards the window and saw a rose bush. That was Linda's favorite flower, she  
loved roses. All he could remember was all the warm summer days they had spent  
in that backyard. He definitely had to get away from the window. This was only  
making him feel worse. When he started to walk away, he could not hold the  
emotions anymore. For one of the few times in Vince's like he cried. He cried  
and cried. After about ten minutes of crying he started to stop. He figured he  
should check on Shane and Steph. Right before he left Vince saw something. It  
was a picture. He started to laugh when he saw it. the picture had been taken last  
Christmas. In the picture, Vince is dressed up as Santa and Linda is looking at  
him like he is crazy. Vince started to laugh again. Vince loved that picture.   
Vince loved the face that Linda gave the camera. It was so funny she like rolled  
her eyes. Vince put the picture down and started to cry again. Seeing that picture  
made him realize that he would never she her again. Vince walked out the door  
and headed to where Shane and Stephanie were. Stephanie and Shane seemed to  
clam a bit but they were still crying a little. Vince try to put a smile on but it  
didn't work to well. "How are you guys?, are you OK?" Shane looked at Vince  
and said "I'm OK, I guess". Stephanie didn't answer she just continued to cry.   
Vince felt really bad, he didn't know what to do. There really wasn't much he  
could do.   
One week later.....   
It's been a week now since Linda's death. Today is the funeral. We have all been  
feeling pretty miserable. We don't really have much of a funeral either. Because  
there is no body. The police also told us that there will never probably be a body.   
They say that the body is somewhere in the ocean. I think that is probably the  
worst part. Since there is no body you always keep thinking that she could still be  
alive. I'm still in shock and I'm just expecting her to walk though that door. Then  
everything will be fine and back to normal. But I know that can't happen. It  
won't happen. This funeral is going to be so hard to go to. How am I going to go  
without breaking down. I know I can't breakdown though, I have to remain strong  
for Shane and Stephanie. They have taken Linda's death very hard. It's so hard  
sometimes for me to comfort them. Because I myself am suffering. I have lost my  
wife. I loved her more than anything and she is gone.  
  
One year later....   
Well it's been a very long year for me. Today would mark a year that Linda has  
been gone. This has probably been the worst year of my life. Shane and Steph are  
the same way. None of us want to move on, you can't move on. It's like we can't  
continue without her. She was the glue that kept our family together. Shane and  
Steph are always checking on me. Saying they think I'm susicaly. I will admit it  
when you lose someone close to you your depressed. Sometimes I feel like I'm in  
a black hole and there is no way out. I just wish that things were different. Every  
single day I was that this whole year was just a dream. But no dream would ever  
be this long and miserable. I think I am more worried about Shane and Steph.   
They are not the same. Their different, this has changed them so much. The  
company ever since Linda's death has gone down the tubes. Ratings are down,  
tickets sales everything. The company is on the brink of bankruptcy. But I don't  
care about the company anymore. I'm so miserable that I don't care about  
anything anymore. The whole company could go to hell and I could careless. I  
see it in Shane and Stephanie too. They don't have that same passion for the  
business anymore. It's almost like when Linda died we all died with her. None of  
us will ever be the same.   
  
With that I hear the doorbell. I don't even want to get the door. I know it must me  
Shane or Steph. They come over everyday to check on me. I don't want to see  
them. It kills me when I see them. There is so much sadness in their eyes it just  
hurts me so much. Whenever I see them, I hurt a thousand times more. I decided  
to just get the door. Maybe I can try to cheer up Shane and Steph. When I open  
the door I can't believe who is there. I look at the person and I'm shocked. All I  
keep think is this can't be happening, I'm dreaming. I started to pinch myself and  
I realize I'm not dreaming. This person is really here. But there is no was they  
could be here. I started to blink and again make sure I'm not dreaming. When I  
open my eyes I realize this could be only one person. "Oh my God is that you  
Linda". Linda just stood there and smiled. "Yes, it's me Vince". She walked in  
the house and Vince gave her the biggest hug. He couldn't believe that his wife  
was alive. "Oh my God they said you were dead". "I know Vince but I'm alive".   
"Vince why don't you sit down and I will tell you the story".   
  
Should I continue? If So please Review and I will put up next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the story. And here is the next part of the story.   
  
Take Me Away Chapter 2  
  
By: Nicole  
  
Vince went to the couch and Linda followed. They both sat down and Linda  
  
started to talk. "Well as you know a year ago today I got on a plane and it  
  
crashed". "When they told me it was going to crash I was so scared". "I thought I  
  
was going to die". "All I kept thinking about was you and the kids and how much  
  
I loved you all". "When the plane crashed I looked around, it seemed that I was  
  
the only survivor". "Right before I was trying to get out of the airplane I heard  
  
someone". "They were screaming for help". "I ran over to the person and freed  
  
him from where he was". "We were finally able to get out of the plane". "We  
  
looked out and saw that we were on a deserted island". "We both looked at each  
  
other and we didn't really know exactly where we were". "When we arrived  
  
safely on the island I said "Hi my name is Linda McMahon, what's your name?"   
  
He looked at me and smiled "Hi my name is Lance Williams". He then looked at  
  
me and said "we should get some wood to make a shelter and a fire". "I nodded  
  
and we both looked around for some wood". "Thankfully there seemed to be  
  
plenty of trees and some branches had fallen". "We both grabbed as much as we  
  
could". Lance quicky went back and started on the shelter. "I went up to him and  
  
he asked me if I knew how to make a fire from sticks". "I looked at him and said  
  
no". "Lance looked at me and said OK, I will show you". "We both walked over  
  
to the wood and he said you take the sticks like so and it should make a fire".   
  
"Sure enough after ten minutes of trying I got a fire". When I got the fire going I  
  
went up to him and said "How did you know how to do that". Lance smiled and  
  
said "oh I learned that when I was in the army". I looked at him and nodded.   
  
"Well Linda I was able to find some berries". "And I'm pretty sure we can fish  
  
from these waters". I smiled and said "that's great at least we won't starve".   
  
"What about water?" "Can we drink this water?" "Yes this water is fine". "Linda  
  
I think we should get some extra wood". "So we can spell out SOS". "Just in case  
  
a plane goes by". "OK I will go get some more". When I came back I noticed he  
  
was still working on the shelter. The shelter actually looked good. I went to the  
  
front of the island and spelled out SOS. I went back to where Lance was and said  
  
"how is the shelter coming?" "Good, it should be done hopefully by tonight'.   
  
"Well that's good I just hope it doesn't rain before than". "I should also be able to  
  
fish tomorrow". "Would you like anything more to eat Linda". "You can have  
  
some of those berries if you like". "No thanks Lance, I'm not really that hungry'.   
  
I walked away and deiced to go sit down. When I sat down all I kept thinking  
  
about was you and the kids. What were your reactions when you thought I was  
  
dead? I could just image how say you would be. And I didn't want any of you to  
  
be unhappy. Especially since I was not dead". I just want to go home. I could  
  
hear someone calling my name. I turned around to see Lance. "Well Linda the  
  
shelter is finally done". He looked at me and I knew that he knew I had been  
  
crying. "Are you OK, Linda?" "I'm fine". "Are you sure?" "It looks like you  
  
have been crying". "Yes, I was just thinking". He nodded and sat next to me.   
  
"We don't really know each other". "Why don't you tell me a little about  
  
yourself". "Well I'm Linda McMahon and I'm the CEO of WWE". I have a  
  
husband who I have been married to for 36 years. His name is Vince McMahon. I  
  
also have two children Stephanie and Shane. He looked at me oddly and I didn't  
  
know why. What about you? "Well my name is Lance Williams and I am a  
  
doctor". "I live in Maryland and have a practice there". "I don't really have much  
  
family". "I have no children and my wife died five years ago in a car accident".   
  
"Oh I'm sorry for your loss". "Well thank you". "You know I was going to be a  
  
doctor". "But then I deiced to get into wrestling with my husband". The days on  
  
the island seemed to long at times. There were so many days that I prayed to God.   
  
I prayed that someone would find us. I missed you and the kids so much. I missed  
  
WWE, I missed everything. As the weeks went on things seemed to get easier.   
  
We were able to fish, get water and had a pretty nice shelter. I started to like the  
  
island. At times I like the farness of the island. Me and Lance really got along  
  
too. After about four months of being on the island something happened. I really  
  
didn't want this to happen but it did. Lance and I kissed. There was a big problem  
  
with the kiss, not only was it wrong but when I kissed him I had feelings for him.   
  
Vince I felt so guilty because I still loved you. I knew that I was cheating on you.   
  
Vince I have to be flat out honest with you. Vince I feel in love with Lance. I  
  
love him. I'm sorry but I have to do this, I want a divorce. Vince just sat there in  
  
shock. He thought this was going to be the best day of his life. His wife was alive  
  
and well and now he finds out she is leaving him. All Vince could think is how is  
  
this happening. "Linda how can you do this to me?". I thought you were dead and  
  
now you are telling me your screwing another guy. "Vince I'm sorry I never  
  
wanted this is happen". "Vince is just happened". "How could you do this  
  
Linda?" "Vince I love Lance and I don't think it's fair to you". "Vince you have  
  
suffered enough". "When I was on the island, I really wished that you would have  
  
moved on". "Found someone new, you don't deserve to be with me". "Vince you  
  
deserve someone better". "The only think I have left to say is I'm sorry". "I hope  
  
I don't causes you anymore pain". "Linda when you died my whole world turned  
  
upside down". "I became so unhappy'. "I didn't feel like living half the time". "I  
  
love you so much, everyday I wished that you were alive". "I wished that things  
  
were different, that you never went on the plane". "When you died it was like I  
  
almost died with you". Linda started to get tears in her eyes. She felt so guilty,  
  
she didn't know that he took her death so hard. "Well Vince I'm so sorry, I still  
  
love you very much but I'm not in love with you anymore". "I love Lance and  
  
there is nothing that will change that". "I'm sorry but that is how I feel". "Like I  
  
said I never meant for this to happen". "Trust me Vince I tried to fight this".   
  
"When I was falling for him I felt so guilty". Vince looked at his wife and a silent  
  
tear came down his face. All Vince could think is "How could a simple business  
  
trip take my wife away?"   
  
The End 


End file.
